St Idiot's Day
by Lethal Idiot
Summary: A series of shorts about various characters and their Valentine's Day antics. Rated T just to be safe.


AN: This is my first ever fanfiction, so if it sucks, that's why. Please be constructive with any criticism. Non-constructive criticism will be ignored. I'll try to add more chapters in the upcoming days. Enjoy~

Short 1: An Idiot's Isolation

It was a Wednesday afternoon, the final school bell had just rung, and Mudou Ayana was mad. This was not unusual, as she was almost always angry. The antics of the various idiots around her combined with her naturally low tolerance for that type of thing inevitably lead to that result. What was noteworthy was the cause of her anger. Despite what one might expect, she wasn't upset because of her roommate's perverted antics, nor was it those of her shin'yuu. She hadn't seen Kuro all day, and she had hardly seen Jun. She also wasn't upset because of her annoying classmates or the so-called "scheming" of her Hoshitori opponents, like Kasakuma Mizuki. She hadn't seen any of them, either. She wasn't even upset because of something her former shin'yuu did. Indeed, Yukari had done nothing to upset her because, like all the others, she hadn't seen Yukari all day. So, one might ask, what was it that had her so upset?

It was this damn game! Super Mario Brothers 2, she had owned it ever since she was a child, but she had never beat it, not even once. Time and time again, she would try to beat it, but it always ended in failure. She had eventually given up on it, deciding to focus on Dragon Quest or Phantasy Star or something. For the past four months or so, the game had been stashed under her bed with some forgotten clothes, tossed notebooks and a few other video games. She had nearly forgotten about the game's very existence. Until today, that is.

For whatever reason, when Ayana woke up this morning, an irresistible urge had taken over every inch of her body, of her being. She was going to beat that game. When Jun woke up, she had beat her with Mr. Nail Bat until the pervert agreed to cover for her in class. After Jun left, Ayana closed and locked the door and then put a desk chair under the door knob to prevent any morons from trying to enter. She grabbed some pillows and made a makeshift gaming chair. Then, she turned off the lights and began to play. Eight or so hours later, the final bell rang. She had spent the entire school day playing Mario. Ayana didn't know that. She also didn't care. The hallways around her began to be filled with the noise of various students. Ayana, as usual, ignored them. None of it had anything to do with her.

"Ayaanaa!"

Kuro. Of course, she would try to bother her. Ever since they partnered up, Kuro had insisted on spending every living moment with her, so she would always come to her room right after school let out. No worries, however. Ayana was smart. She had anticipated this and she had prepared for this. It's not every day that she steadied her door knob with a desk chair, ya know. Kuro could knock and beg and screech all she wanted, but she'd never get into that room. Her door was impenetrable.

At least, that's what Ayana thought, before she was shaken by the sound of cracked wood and nearly hit by a flying chair. For a few seconds, Ayana couldn't find it within herself to move, but she quickly regained her composure. After she did, she looked at the door and was greeted by an... unusual sight. The door itself was more or less the same. The only difference was that the door now had a big hole in it, which had the upper half of Kuro's body sticking out of it. Actually, that was pretty big difference.

Kuro had her arms above her head, like she was aiming for a hug and she was screaming about something.

"Ayaaana! My love!"

"Kuro! What are you doing!?"

"I wanted to see you, dearest love!"

"Bu-but," Ayana stammered, "th-THE DAMN DOOR!"

"No door can ever come between our love, Ayana!"

"I-but...okay," Ayana said, sighing.

She walked over to the door and sat herself down so that she was facing Kuro. She then grabbed both of her hands in both of her own. Kuro's demented ravings continued, but Ayana simply ignored them. After she got a good grip on Kuro's hands, she braced her feet against the door, and yanked as hard as she possibly could, pulling the other half of Kuro through the hole in the door, as well as throwing them both back a foot or so. Ayana was laying on the ground, with Kuro on top of her.

"Kuro," she said, panting a bit, "what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh yeah," Kuro yelled, jumping up, "I almost forgot!"

"Huh...?"

Ayana was expecting some sort of "one true love" raving, or even an attempt to kiss her. Instead, Kuro got up and ran out of the room, returning a few seconds later with some sort of box.

"What the hell is that," Ayana said, pointing at the box.

"Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Hah!? What the hell am I supposed to do with choco-"

"Just open it!"

"Why should I-"

"Just do it!"

Ayana sighed as she, gave in.

"Okay," she said, "but this better be good. If it's some sort of junk, I'm gonna beat you senseless, got it?"

"Keep going," Kuro said confidently.

Ayana opened the box with little expectation of satisfaction, but that changed as soon the box was fully open. Once Ayana had looked inside, she was instead taken aback.

"What is this, " Ayana asked.

"I made it for you!"

The inside was that of a standard chocolate box, but the contents had clearly been chosen just for her. In the top left corner were a dozen or so vials of grape-flavored Spaztik Energy Drink (her favorite!) and sitting below that was a pair of noise-cancelling earbuds (the ones she had been eyeing for months!). To the right of all that was an official Game Boy battery pack, just like the once she used to have before Kuro and Jun threw it into a lake.

"How do you like it!?"

Kuro was staring at her with a large smile on her face.

"It's great, but..."

"Is something wrong?"

The smile began to fade, so Ayana quickly replied.

"It's just that...I didn't get you anything..."

Ayana half expected Kuro to be upset about this, but instead she started to laugh a bit.

"Hahaha, it's okay! Our love is enough!"

"Would you shut up about that!? We don't have a love!"

"That's okay! We will someday!"

Part of Ayana wanted to smack Kuro for all of the love nonsense, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin the imp's happiness. Instead, she grabbed the second Famicom controller and dusted it off a bit, before handing it to a somewhat confused Kuro.

"How about this? We can play whatever you want. What do you wanna play?"

"Tetris!"

"If you say so."

With that, she pulled Super Mario Brothers 2 out of the system and threw it back into its home under the bed, before grabbing Tetris from the desk and popping it in. She threw herself back onto the floor and began to line up the falling tetrominos. Kuro, on the other hand-well, Ayana wasn't quite sure what Kuro was doing. She wasn't even sure that Kuro understood the point of the game, but she seemed to like humming along with the music- and so did Ayana, so the two of them sat there, playing games and humming like a pair of idiots.

A couple hours later, Ayana noticed something.

"That's odd," she pondered aloud.

"What's odd, Ayana?"

"I could've sworn I was upset about something...but now I can't remember what it was."

Kuro just looked at her and smiled.


End file.
